Missing
by mckono4ever
Summary: Grace Williams goes missing. Who has taken her and what will Danny do to get her back? May turn into McKono because it's in my blood. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hawaii Five-0...sadly...**

Missing

Sixteen year old Grace Williams walked home from school. Her dad had a case...again and hadn't been able to pick her up. She had assured him she would be fine walking home alone. And she was. She strolled along enjoying the sunlight when she saw someone step in front of her.

"Going somewhere pretty girly?" the guy asked evilly. Grace knew this could be random but she had the feeling it had to do with her dad. Speaking of which. She had put her hands casually into her pockets. One hand vigorously managed to text her dad without looking her location and what was happening. At least she hoped it was her dad. He was the first person on her contact list. It didn't really matter though. Even if she had pressed the second, third, or fourth contact she would still be saved by Five-0. Number one on her contact list was her Danno. Number two was uncle Steve. Number three was auntie Kono. Number four was uncle Chin. As long as she hadn't hit the number five (which she seriously doubted she had) then she'd be fine. Her mother was number five. All of this took only a few seconds to process. (hey her dad was a cop and she had been taught by an ex-SEAL how to think and react quickly to situations!)

"Yes. In fact I was heading home," she said giving the man in her path a challenging glare. Challenge excepted apparently because he reached out and made a grab for her. Fortunately the same ex-SEAL had taught her too good. She easily avoided the man. Then (thanks to Aunt Kono) she gave the man a few things to think about. Such as a roundhouse kick to the face, a few punches, and one final motion which knocked him out. She sighed in relief. Her dad may have hated Steve and Kono for teaching her these things but as Uncle Steve had said it could easily save her life. She had just sat down exhausted and ready to go crawl in bed when she heard sirens. Oh brother. Now she had to deal with her dad. She winced when she realized she must look a mess.

"GRACIE!" she heard a familiar voice yell and her Danno was out of the car before Steve had fully stopped it.

"I'm fine Danno. Really. Apparently he didn't realize Uncle Steve and Aunt Kono have taught me well. Didn't take much to take him down," Grace said smiling victoriously at Steve who in turn smirked at Danny. Danny just rolled his eyes at his crazy partner.

"I'm having an EMT check you over just the same," her dad told her and turned to motion one of the guys that had just stepped out of the ambulance over. The guy walked to where he was. "Check her over," Danny ordered. The guy looked at the pretty brunette sitting in front of him. He kneeled down and took her pulse. Just slightly higher than normal. Expected considering she'd just fought off a guy about three times her size. He checked her breathing rate. Slightly labored but again expected. He then turned to Danny.

"She's fine. Slightly tired but that's expected," he told Danny who sighed with relief. Grace just rolled her eyes. She knew she was fine. Her dad was just being silly.

"Danno take her home. You have the rest of the day off," Steve ordered. Grace sighed and rolled her eyes. What would they do if they found out she had just agreed to go on a date with the most popular guy in school? Oh god. She still had to tell Danno that. Oh boy. Danno drove her to their apartment. It was small yet it wasn't as small as some of the apartments they'd had. This one had two bedrooms at least. Grace went into her room as soon as they got there. She dropped her backpack on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep her cell phone rang. She sighed, exasperated. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Whoa Grace. What's wrong?" Matt asked on the other end. He was her new boyfriend.

"Oh nothing. I almost got kidnapped on my way home from school. I fought the attacker off. And before you ask my dad had me checked out by the paramedics," Grace explained.

"Good. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night? Are you free?" he asked.

"Yeah Matt I think so," she told him.

"Wanna go out to eat tomorrow. They have this really good place called Iolani's that has really good pineapple pizza I thought we could go to," he suggested.

"Yeah sounds good," she told him.

"Pick you up at 6:30?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she gave him her address and they hung up. Suddenly her father appeared.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Uhhh... My boyfriend?" she said hesitantly.

**"YOUR WHAT?" **

**A/N: Whaddya think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

** A/N: Did anyone catch it? When Matt suggested they go to Iolani's. Do you guys remember when Danny first complained about pineapple pizza, Steve had suggested Iolani's. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 sadly. And technically I don't even own Matt. Cause he's based off of a guy I know. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Grace Williams' hands shook as she tried to fix her hair. She was getting ready for her date tonight. She wore a simple light blue sundress. I had a wide white belt across the front and she wore white sandals to match. Finally she sat back exasperated. Her hair just didn't want to behave. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Kono," she heard the answer. She sighed with relief. If anyone could fix her hair Aunt Kono could.

"Come on in," Grace told her. Kono came in and smiled at the mop of hair Grace had been trying unsuccessfully to stay in place. She moved into the room and came up behind her. She swept the hair into a messy bun with ease. Then she let a few curls fall down to frame Grace's face.

"Thanks Aunt Kono," she told her as she stood. Kono smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'd be ready though. Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, Aunt Malia, and even Kamekona are out there ready to scare the crap out of your date," she warned. Grace chuckled.

"I'll handle them," Grace assured her. She strode out of her room with confidence. She found the apartment living room squished with people. Danno and Uncle Steve were arguing about something or other. Uncle Chin and Aunt Malia were sitting talking quietly. Kamekona sat observing everyone.

"Okay everybody! I have instructions for everyone. First off, be nice. If you aren't then there will be consequences. Second, here are copies of his background check. And yes I did do that myself. He has only one speeding ticket and his parents have no criminal record. They are a nice family. And then third: I've already told him that if he breaks my heart I will break his face. No need for you to tell him. And I'm sure he knows all of you will be more than willing to help me finish him up. But I assure you I am capable of handling myself," Grace finished with a flourish and a smirk at the surprise in everyone's faces. Steve started to open his mouth to speak.

"And before you ask Uncle Steve, yes I do have the pepper spray you gave me for my birthday. It's in here," she held up her purse. Steve looked slightly annoyed that she knew what he was going to ask. Grace Williams had just outsmarted the best cops in all of the island. And no one really knew how. Just then the doorbell rang. He was here.

•••••

Matt Jones stood outside Detective Danny Williams apartment. His stomach quivered. He'd finally worked up the courage to ring the doorbell. He'd been standing out here for five minutes trying to get up the courage. Finally a picture of his date popped into his mind and he rang the doorbell. The door opened and Grace stood there smiling at him. She looked beautiful. Her warm brown eyes looked kindly and encouragingly at him. Her smile lit up her whole face. He handed her the roses he had gotten her. She smiled even bigger if that was possible.

"Come on in. They won't bite, I promise. They've been warned," Grace winked at him. He smiled nervously before stepping into the living room. Several people sat staring at him.

"Everybody, this is Matt Jones. Matt, this is my dad, Danny Williams-"

"Detective," Danny cut in shaking the young man's hand.

"And this is Steve McGarrett-"

"Commander, actually," Steve cut in mimicking Danny's actions. Grace glared at them.

"And this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and his wife Dr. Malia Kelly. And then this is Officer Kono Kalakaua. And last but not least Kamekona," Grace finished. Unsurprisingly Chin and Malia were the most friendly to the poor boy.

"It's nice to meet you," Malia said shaking his hand and smiling encouragingly. Chin smiled and shook his hand too. Kono glared as she shook his hand. He actually seemed more scared of her than of Steve and Danny put together. When she finished shaking his hand she went back to the sweet innocent beautiful woman. She sat next to Steve. He put his arm around her. They had started dating about a month ago and now there were acting all mushy all the time. Kamekona shook Matt's hand too. His look was a mix between friendly and threatening. Finally when he was done meeting everyone Grace ushered him toward the door.

"Good bye everyone!" Grace called.

"Be home by 10!" Danny called after his daughter.

"What about 11!" she called back. Only the people who knew her well knew that it was a statement and not a question even though it was phrased as a question. Danny sighed.

"See you at 11!" he called giving in. They saw Grace's smirk before she walked out the door. The door closed behind her and they all let out a deep breath in unison.

"Whew. I sincerely hope that doesn't happen every time she goes on a date!" Kono said.

Danny spoke next, "My question is: how the hell did she run a background check on him without us knowing?"

** A/N: sorry it was kind of short! Let me know what you thought! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and follows! And also I'll try to update every day. Once school starts we'll see...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**A/N: Hey guys is anyone still reading? Only had two reviews. Gonna keep updating anyway...this chapter is the date and the action begins. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Just Matt. Sorta. As I said he's based off of a guy I know. And then I do own Jonathan Rogers.**

Grace Williams could feel eyes on her back as she climbed into Matt's little red Honda. She smirked and turned to wave at the window. She saw the curtain fall into place where it belonged. They drove in a comfortable silence on the way there.

"So...uh...your family seems..." Matt started once they were seated at a table inside the pizza place. He couldn't seem to find the right word to describe her family.

"Overprotective? Menacing? Idiotic? Scary? Crazy?" Grace suggested. Matt laughed and relaxed.

"Not quite the words I'd use but yeah," he agreed. Grace laughed along with him.

After eating their pizza they went and took a walk along the beach. As they walked they held hands. They talked sometimes and sometimes they just walked in silence. Finally Matt stopped.

"I've had a really good time tonight Grace," he told her.

"Yeah me too," she smiled encouragingly.

"Would you consider going on another date with me sometime soon?" he asked.

"Yeah I'd like that," Grace agreed. Then everything happened at once. A shot rang out and Grace's instincts kicked in. She grabbed Matt and dropped to the ground. She may be in a dress but she still started to army crawl toward safety. When they hit the trees she stood up and ran. Matt followed her lead. Suddenly a man stepped right in Grace's path.

"You got away last time. But it's not going to happen again," the man smirked at her. Grace turned around to see another man holding a gun to Matt's head. Both of them wore masks. Grace had no choice but to give in and let the man tie her up and blindfold her. She heard a thud. She assumed this meant they had knocked Matt out. She waited for them to knock her out too but surprisingly no hit came. They dragged her somewhere and threw her into what she assumed was the back of a van. Then the doors closed and she felt the car start up. Grace let the training from Uncle Steve take over. Instinctively she felt them doing several different turns. She knew they thought she wouldn't figure out where they were going. They even added some extra turns in, she suspected. But she pictured exactly where she was at. She smirked as she reached under her dress and flipped the tracking device on. It was hidden inside the hem of her dress. She'd done this to most of her clothes after that incident the other day. She'd suspected they weren't done with the job and she was right. She just hoped it worked as she wanted it to and it sent a text to her dad alerting him that the tracking device had been activated. She hadn't exactly told him that she'd done it but she hoped he'd understand. She listened felt the way the car turned and mentally traced their route in her head. If needed she could escape and make her way home or to HQ.

•••••

At 10:15 that night Danny Williams' phone bleeped. He looked at the text. It said the tracking device had been turned on. Not knowing what it was talking about Danny deleted it dismissing it as spam.

•••••

Grace Williams heard the door to the van open and was dragged roughly from it and into a building. She heard a door slide open before she was dragged in and it was shut. She was dragged into a room and then her blindfold was pulled off. The man left. She heard the door lock behind him. She looked around. This had to be one of the ranches just outside of Honolulu. This was obviously the tack room of a barn. Suddenly the door swung open again and a man strode in.

"Ah nice to meet you Miss Williams," the man smiled evilly. He yanked off the gag covering her mouth.

"To hell with you," Grace spat at the man.

"Oh I see you have your father's stubborn streak. Ah well. Speaking of your father..." the man pulled out his cell phone and entered a number. He put it on speaker.

"Williams," she heard her dads voice answer. She swallowed hard. Oh how she wanted to yell their location. But she didn't dare. The man would kill her instantly. She she kept silent.

"Detective Williams! So nice to speak with you again!" the man exclaimed. He didn't seem pleased at all.

"Who is this?" Grace heard the change in her fathers voice. He knew something was up.

"Why, Detective! I feel offended you don't remember me!" the man said.

"Rogers. I know it's you. Jonathan Rogers what the hell do you want?" Danny's voice was cold.

"I wouldn't speak that way to me Williams. Your beloved daughter might have to pay," he said with an evil laugh.

"Rogers do you have my daughter?" Danny's voice sounded even more cold. With an edge of anger now.

"Say hello to your daddy sweetie!" Rogers put the phone close to Grace.

"Danno. I love you. Take care of Georgie please? And also don't forget to change your text tone on your phone!" Grace told him. To anyone else it sounded innocent enough. Grace knew if her dad didn't understand the hidden meaning Steve or Kono would.

"I will sweetie. Danno loves you," Danny told his daughter.

"I love you too Danno," Grace told him.

"So. Back to business Williams. You leave half a million dollars in a suitcase on the back of Kamekona's truck. You try to catch or kill anyone who comes to pick of the money and the girl is dead. Once I have the money I'll leave and send you a text with her location. If the money isn't there by midnight tomorrow the girl dies. Nice talking to you Williams," and Rogers hung up the phone. Then with one last smirk at Grace and he turned and left the room. Grace had one problem though. Jonathan Rogers was going to kill her even if he did get the money. That smirk just confined her belief. She hoped to god that her dad had gotten her hidden message. Or else she was dead.

**A/N: please review guys! Only two people reviewed the last chapter and that made me sad:( PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wo Fat Returns

**alexi: just so you know the review did sound mean. Even if you did say it was supposed to be constructive. And I absolutely understand where you are coming from. This story is sorta AUish when it comes to Grace. And you also have to take into consideration that its been like 8 years since the Grace we know now. People can change over 8 years trust me. When I was 8 I was a lot like Grace. But I changed a lot over the years and now I'm outgoing and friendly. And all of the things you mentioned will be explained more in detail to make more sense later on. And I know putting your arm around someone isn't mushy. When I said mushy I meant complimenting each other all the time and Danny has caught them kissing a time or two. That is mushy. And I think any couple can act mushy. Doesn't matter if they're Steve and Kono or not. And one last thing: use your imagination. This story is not meant to be perfectly as if it could be an episode. If your looking for that don't read any of my stories. **

**A/N: OK! On with the story! Thanks to all that reviewed! There is going to be something completely unexpected in this story. And as I mentioned to alexi. It is sorta AUish for Grace but there is going to be something later on that explains everything that sounds OCC! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 5-0. Yet. *evil grin***

Danny Williams hung up the phone. He knew what his daughter was trying to tell him. Georgie was the stuffed horse she'd loved as a little kid. A horse meant a ranch. Meaning she was on a ranch. And suddenly the text he'd received earlier made sense. A tracker. He climbed into the Camaro phone in hand as fast as he could. He dialed Steve's number and put it on speaker as he drove.

"Steve. Meet me at HQ. Grace has been kidnapped. And she has a tracking device that she's turned on," Danny told his partner when he picked up.

"Uh yeah. On my way," Steve said and hung up. Danny wondered about that. He sounded strangely sheepish. Did Steve know something about this tracking device? He guessed he'd find out soon enough.

•••••

Grace Williams watched Rogers pace restlessly in front of her. Obviously he was getting impatient. It was about five in the morning and he was getting rather skittish. He suddenly whirled to look at her. Grace was caught by surprise and didn't have time to avert her gaze. Rogers glared at her. Grace glared right back. He glanced at his watch and sighed. She watched as he grabbed the blindfold and put it on her. She heard another person stride in. She listened to the weight of the person walking. This new person was a man of about 180 pounds. She could tell this by the fact that the footfall was heavier than Uncle Steve's by just a bit. This new man also was most likely good at martial arts by the way the man walked lightly and quickly. Grace listened to him talk.

"Ah you got her. Good work Rogers," the man told Rogers. His voice was English with a slight tinge of Chinese or another country of the Orient. Grace couldn't tell. Suddenly Grace had a thought. What if...no. It couldn't be. He was in jail. Wasn't he? The man let out a mirthless laugh. Grace wanted to shiver.

"I'm sure Steve will be really pleased when he and Daniel leave the money where it is supposed to be," the man had a smirk on his face. Grace could tell. It was him. She was sure of it.

"Well Miss Williams, it was nice meeting you finally," the man said.

"Yeah right, Wo Fat," Grace said. She heard the man stop in his tracks and whirl around.

"How do you know it's me?" he asked his voice serious.

"Well you have to figure in that Steve McGarrett is my uncle. He taught me how to estimate weight and things like that while we played paintball because you could tell who was passing you. Also your footfall was light and quick meaning you're athletic. Most likely at martial arts. And then the slight accent and the way you called my dad Daniel gave it away. Only my mom calls my dad Daniel. And occasionally Uncle Steve when he feels like it," Grace said all of this with a smirk on her face. The men were surprised. She heard a noise familiar to her ears.

"Where are you going Rogers?" she asked. She could tell it was him. He was the only one behind her and it was quite distinctly moving toward the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked. It was obvious he was caught off guard.

"Well you were going towards the door. I assumed you must be leaving," Grace told him another smirk on her face.

"We have to silence her. Or else we'll be in big trouble with McGarrett," Rogers said obviously talking to Wo Fat.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Tonight we'll kill her. Or else we are going to have quite the time shaking 5-0," Wo Fat told him. Then Grace was left alone. All she could do was pray that 5-0 would find her in time. Because right now her future didn't look very bright.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Drop me a review! **

**Next chapter: will 5-0 find Grace in time? It's a race against time! Problem is who will win? **


	5. Chapter 5: Race Against Time

**A/N: hello people! This chapter is the most important chapter! Read it and review! And this chapter just picks up where we left off with Steve and Danny and the team and goes from there. Thanks for reading so far! Hope you're still enjoying! And also thanks to H50 Fan for your review! It meant a lot!(I just have a terrible problem with getting really mad at people when they offend me!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hawaii Five-0. But I am working on a plot to steal it... *evil grin* I do own Jonathan Rogers and sorta Matt. **

Kono Kalakaua sat next to Steve McGarretf and enjoyed the breeze and the view. (both of them. The moonlit ocean and her shirtless boyfriend). She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How lucky I am to have such an amazing boyfriend," she told him.

"And I'm lucky to have such a beautiful and talented girlfriend," he told her and leaned in to kiss her. After a couple seconds he pulled away. They leaned back and held hands and watched the stars. They twinkled to brightly in the dark sky. It was a beautiful clear night. Then something interrupted it. Steve's phone rang. He looked at it. Had it been anyone else Steve wouldn't have answered. However he knew that if he didn't Danny would be over here in a while demanding to know why he hadn't answered his phone. So he picked it up with a sigh.

"Steve. Meet me at HQ. Grace has been kidnapped. And she has a tracking device that she's turned on," Danny's voice said. He sounded urgent and upset.

"Uh yeah. On my way," Steve told his partner and hung up. He knew he'd have to tell Danny about those tracking devices. Unfortunately he'd hoped that she wouldn't have to use them. Danny didn't believe in using work stuff for simple things like that. And if Steve made him use something like that then he'd insist in paying for the use of it. So Steve and Grace had done it behind his back. He had insisted on it and eventually she'd agreed that it was probably best. She had one that she'd sewn into the hem of her dress and one to attach to any of her clothes. But currently Kono was staring at him with a slight smile.

"Let me guess. We have a case!" she said half joking half serious.

"Yeah except our case is personal. Grace has been kidnapped," Steve told her. Her face made an instant transformation to completely serious.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," she told him hopping to her feet. Steve followed close behind. Soon they were on their way.

•••••

Matt Jones woke up to a pounding headache. Where was he? He looked around. It was dark and there was grass and trees everywhere. He remembered talking and laughing with Grace on the beach. What had happened after that? He tried hard to remember. Within one second it all came rushing back. Grace and him army crawling across the sand toward the jungle. Then racing through it towards safety. The man that had stepped out in front of them. The man that grabbed him and put a gun to his head. Grace's look of fear. The weighing the odds in her head. And finally he remembered watching the man tie her up before everything went black. He realized the man holding him must have hit him on the head knocking him out. Then he knew that he had to get to 5-0 HQ. he glanced at his watch. It was past eleven. Grace's dad had to know something was up. He struggled to his car. He got in and started the car. His head was killing him. He got about half a mile when a cop pulled him over.

"Sir are you drunk?" the man asked him.

"No sir. I need to get to 5-0. Gracie has been kidnapped. Her dad is gonna kill me. And McGarrett is too. And probably Kalakaua too. She's the one I'm most scared of. So innocent and sweet one minute and dangerous and ready to kill the next," Matt was rambling and he knew it. But his thoughts were all kind of jumbled. He knew he probably needed to get to the hospital. But his priority was to get to Williams and let him know what had happened. The officer took a second. He seemed to consider his words.

"All right. I believe you. And just for the record it's not just you that's scared of Kono Kalakaua. Anyone who has seen her at work is scared of her," the officer told him. Matt was relieved. He was safe. He would get to Danny. The apprehension returned when he remembered why he had to get to Danny. The cop helped him into the police car and drove him to 5-0 HQ. Sitting out front was Danny Williams' Camaro. Matt was relieved. He thanked the officer and went into the building. He made it to the offices and to where three of the 5-0 members stood.

"Matt! What happened! We know Gracie has been kidnapped! We had a ransom call," Steve greeted him.

"We were walking on the beach when we heard shots. Of course Grace dove to the ground pulling me with her. She army crawled to the trees and I followed her lead. When we hit the trees she stood up and took off. I was right behind her. Then suddenly a man stepped out in front of Grace and a guy stepped out behind me and grabbed me and held a gun to my head. Grace would have fought but she saw me with a gun to my head and didn't. She gave herself over to them. They tied her up and then the guy knocked me out. That's the last thing I remember. I woke up about twenty minutes ago and made it to my car. My head was killing me. A cop pulled me over thinking I was drunk and I told him the story. He believed me and drove me here," Matt told the three officers. He had just finished when the fourth burst into the offices.

"Lets get this show on the road," Chin told them.

"It's too dark," Kono said, "We're gonna have to wait until morning." Danny sent her a glare.

"My baby girl is out there because of a son of a bitch named Jonathan Rogers kidnapped her because I busted him six years back for bank robbery. And now he's back for revenge and you want us to wait until morning to go save her when he's doing who knows what to my sweet daughter!" Danny ranted at her. He was upset. All three exchanged a look.

"Danny listen. Kono's right. It's dark outside. We don't want to put off saving Gracie, but we have to. If we can't see what we're doing then we may not do it right and someone could get killed," Steve gently told his partner. Danny sighed. The poor man looked ready to cry.

"I know you're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you Kono but I'm just upset and tired," Danny told her apologetically.

"It's all right brah. I understand. We are all kind of on edge right now," Kono told him softly. She gave him a smile. He returned it weakly.

"Okay guys. Meet here at first light. We'll head out then. Everyone go home and get some rest and try to relax," Steve instructed the team.

"Okay. Bye guys! And Steve did you have anything to do with that tracker?" Danny called on his way out the door.

"Maybe!" Steve called back with a smirk on their face. They all laughed as Danny flipped him off over his shoulder.

"Bye Danny! Hey Matt do you need a lift?" Chin asked the young man. Almost everyone else had forgotten about him.

"Yeah. Can you bring me to my car?" Matt was grateful. He hadn't really been sure what he was going to do.

"Sure no problem. Bye Steve and Kono! See you tomorrow!-er-today!" Chin laughed and waved at the two. They waved back and said their good byes. Matt and Chin then left. Finally it was just Steve and Kono. They locked up and went down to Steve's truck.

"We'll find her Steve," Kono told him on the ride home.

"Yeah I know we will sweetheart. But I have this feeling there's more to this than it seems," Steve confided in her.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked him.

"Theres something off. I feel like we're missing something. I feel like somehow this kidnapping has to do with my past as well as Danny's," Steve told her.

"Oh come on Steve. You don't know that!" Kono told him.

"But I still feel it Kono. And I'm really worried. Something is really off about this," Steve couldn't help but worry that maybe this did have something to do with him. How he didn't know. But he did know that right now he just wanted to cuddle with the beautiful young woman next to him.

•••••

_5:00AM, Five-0 HQ_

"Everyone ready?" Steve asked. The other four nodded in the affirmative. Duke from HPD had joined in their rescue effort. "All right. Danny you're with me. Chin you're with Kono. Duke I assume you've paired off your men?" Steve questioned the older cop. Duke nodded.

"Yes sir," he told the Commander.

"All right. We're all set! Load em up and move em out!" Steve called and everyone climbed into their respective vehicles. Steve led out the pack in the Camaro with a very determined father by his side. They drove to the location that the tracker signaled and they stationed themselves around the ranch. Steve was about to give the signal when a man walked out of the building.

"Wo Fat," he muttered in disbelief.

** A/N: sorry I had to leave that cliffy! And I needed to post a new chapter! So hope you like! Review please! I love to hear feedback. And also if you don't have anything kind or constructive to say don't say it. (And saying it's supposed to be constructive doesn't make it constructive.) **


	6. The Rescue

**iluvtv: see she put it on her clothes because most kidnappers will take any cell phones or jewelry you have on. And Danny would want to keep his daughter safe yeah but he wouldn't want to use state property to do it. If he did he'd want to pay for it. He wouldn't accept charity. He knows how much money that kind of thing costs. And Steve and Grace knew this and had planned on telling him but they hadn't gotten the chance yet. Thanks for the review though! It was kind and constructive! That's the kind of thing I like!**

**A/N: Okay on with the story. This chapter will actually have the rescue. I promise. I was planning on doing it last chapter and then I thought to myself "But this is such a great cliffy!" so I didn't. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: anyone want to help me take over the show? Otherwise I still don't own it. Just Matt and Jonathan Rogers. **

"Wo Fat," Kono heard Steve's voice mutter over the earpiece. She was on the back of the building and didn't see the same thing Steve did.

"Steve are you serious? You were right? Wo Fat is here?" she questioned him.

"Yeah he is," Danny's voice came back in answer. He was on the side and could see the Asian man standing out front looking around.

"Okay Rogers! We can kill her now!" Wo Fat yelled back into the house and smirked before striding back into the house.

"We have to go in!" Danny's voice could be heard.

"No Danny! Don't! He knows we're here. He wants to bait us to come in so he can kill all of us. I doubt he'll really kill her. He wouldn't harm an innocent 16 year old girl," Steve told his partner over the earpiece.

"Steve she has Danny's mouth. No offense brah. But she probably is driving him crazy and riling him up," Chin put in.

"No offense taken, Chin. But seriously. How are we going to get her out?" Danny asked.

"I have a plan," Kono's voice came over with a twinge of mischief.

"Kono Kalakaua, whatever you're planning I wouldn't advise using it! It's probably some batshit crazy plan that will get one of us shot knowing you!" Danny told her.

"Oh come on Danny! Steve yell for them. While they're distracted I can get in that window on the loft of the barn with my team. Then we can take out any guards and protect Gracie. I'll tell you when it's safe to come in. Then you guys can take down Wo Fat and Rogers," Kono explained. It was a pretty good plan, even Danny had to admit it.

"But I want to come with you," the blond detective told her determinedly.

"Steve? Should we take him?" Kono asked her boss.

"Might as well. He won't give in," Steve told her. "Danny send half your team to me and the other half to Chin," Steve instructed.

"Okay let's go people!" Danny explained the plan to his team at the same time the rest of them did to theirs. Then Danny's men moved to Steve and Chin's locations while Danny moved to where Kono was.

"On three," Kono said. "One…two…three!" and everyone went into action.

"Wo Fat and Jonathan Rogers! Come out of there! We know you're there! You're surrounded!" Steve yelled.

"Never!" came Wo Fat's familiar voice. Kono threw the rope up to catch on the hook hanging right about the window. She scampered up with little effort. The men were a little more difficult but they made it. Once they were in Kono looked down to observe the situation. Wo Fat and what Danny pointed out as Rogers stood on either side of the doors with guns raised in case someone decided to burst in. Three men sat at the back the barn, machine guns just waiting to tear anyone to pieces that entered. Kono knew what she had to do. Anywhere they came down they'd be visible to all the men. So Kono pulled a knife out of her cargo pants and with a flick of the rest sent it flying. It wasn't noticeable as it dug into a mans chest killing him instantly. She took another one out and with another easy flick sent it flying to another man. This hit him in the stomach and made him almost immediately unconscious. The third knife hit the man in the leg and the guy moaned. Wo Fat and Rogers suddenly became alert to the fact that they and their goons were no longer the only ones in the building.

"Go!" Kono ordered and all hell broke loose. "Get Gracie!" she yelled to Danny as the cops jumped to the ground below them. He ran to the small room off the side of the building which they had assumed was where the girl was. Another cop shot Rogers in the arm and dropped him to the ground. But Wo Fat wasn't giving up. He made a grab for Kono thinking he would be able to hold her hostage. And that's where he made a mistake. She immediately fought back. They were soon in intense hand to hand combat. They were moving so quickly no one could get a shot in for fear they'd hit the wrong person. Steve and Chin and their teams had just entered the barn. Steve watched proud as his girlfriend fought his mortal enemy with an ease and grace only she could have. Finally Kono ended up winning. She pinned the man to the floor with his hands behind his back. She looked up just as Steve tossed her some handcuffs. They grinned at each other and she caught them before snapping them on Wo Fat. Just then Danny strode out of the side room with Grace, his arm around his daughter. She smiled at them all.

"What took you so long?" she joked.

"Everything!" Steve joked back. "From overprotective fathers to overprotective boyfriends to overprotective aunts and uncles and an overly smart 16-year-old-girl!" Grace giggled.

"I assume you told Danno about the trackers?" Grace asked him seriously.

"Actually he figured it out," Steve told her. Then he turned to his partner to explain. Danny's held up a hand.

"Wait! Let me guess...you two figured I wouldn't use state property for free so you snuck around my back and hid trackers on her so that in just such a case you could use them. And also I bet you were planning on telling me weren't you?" Danny asked.

"Well. Guess there's no need to explain. Mr. Smarty Pants over there has it all figured out," Steve smirked and turned to walk out.

"Whoa whoa! What did you just call me?" Danny strode after him. As soon as they were out of the building everyone laughed. They could hear the two men's banter fading away slowly. Then there was a silence.

"They do know they gave me the keys for safe keeping right?" Kono asked and everyone laughed all over again. It felt good to laugh. Everything serious was done and they could relax again. Grace was safe. And right now that's all that mattered. Well that and that Steve and Danny didn't walk the twenty miles home without realizing it...

** A/N: Okay read and review! One more chapter after this! I'll probably post it tomorrow before I go camping. (because this time I won't have Internet connection): Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Kiss

**A/N: thanks all for reading! Last chapter! Sorry guys. Got busy and writers block and school started. But here it is! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: for the last time I don't own Hawaii Five-0 :(**

Kono Kalakaua hurried around her and Steve's kitchen. She was tossing the salad when she heard a knock. She smirked. It was obviously not Danny and Grace. They wouldn't knock. She went to the door and opened it to see Matt Jones standing there looking rather nervous. She was about to invite him in when she heard a familiar voice muttering in disgust. She smiled as Danny appeared with Grace trailing behind. Grace rolled her eyes at her father before she noticed Matt. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. She pushed past her dad and went to meet the young man. It had been a month since the kidnapping fiasco and everything was back to normal. Grace hugged Matt and they waited for Danny to get to where they were at.

"Well Steve has been at the house all afternoon so that can't be what you're upset about. What is it Danny?" Kono questioned.

"My car just stopped in the middle of the road!" Danny told her. "And knowing Steven it was his fault somehow," he added as an afterthought. Kono rolled her eyes. She let the three in.

"Steve's out grilling the steaks. If you want to rant about it go out there," Kono told Danny. He gave her a glare at the smirk on her face and strode out onto the deck. Within seconds they heard Danny start ranting at his partner. All three in the kitchen chuckled.

"Can I do something aunt Kono?" Grace asked.

"Sure. Will you chop the carrots please? And Matt will you dump them into that bowl over there?" Kono requested of the two young people.

"Yeah we can," Grace told her aunt and did as she was told. About five minutes later a knock was heard on the door before it opened.

"Hello?" Chin's voice called out.

"In the kitchen!" Kono told him. A moment later Chin appeared followed by his wife. He saw Grace and was surprised.

"How did Hurricane Williams get here? His car's not out front," Chin asked surprised.

"Danno's car broke down. He and Grace walked. And he is outside ranting at Steve because somehow its his fault. I don't recommend going out there," Kono told him gesturing to the back door. Chin chuckled.

"Yep sounds like Danny," he told her smiling. She smiled right back. Within minutes the barbecue was in full swing. Steve and Danny were arguing about something or other. Grace and Matt sat talking together quietly. And Kono, Chin and Malia watched Steve and Danny with an entertained look on their faces. It was a great night. Everyone ate the brilliant meal Steve and Kono had prepared and they of course loved it. Everyone's favorite part was Kono's chocolate cake. They even convinced Steve to eat some although he complained through the whole thing about how many calories were in it. At about ten thirty Chin and Malia left saying they were tired and wanted to just go to sleep. Thirty minutes later Grace and Matt snuck away from the crowd hoping to get in some quiet time together. They took a walk on the beach.

"Grace, dating you has been amazing. Best choice of my life. Even if we did go through all of that stuff with your kidnapping. You're so smart and beautiful and talented," Matt told her as they walked along holding hands.

"Awww. Thanks Matt. That's sweet of you. I've loved dating you too. You have such a great personality and you're so good looking as well," Grace told him.

"Do you think your dad would mind if I kissed you?" Matt asked rather tentatively.

"Probably. But you can kiss me anyway," she told him. They leaned in and finally their lips met in a soft kiss. It was amazing for Grace. This was her first kiss. She wanted to remember the feeling forever. The feeling of being loved and cared for as she kissed her amazing boyfriend on her uncle's beach. It was awesome.

•••••

Kono was sitting in a chair about to fall asleep when Danny burst into the room.

"Where's Gracie?" he snapped. Kono yawned.

"Uhhhh. I don't know," she said.

"Great. Steve and I are gonna walk down the beach looking for her and Matt then," he told her and then disappeared again. Okay. Fine by her. She was going to sleep.

Danny Williams strode down the beach next to his partner. They followed the footprints in the sand. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter kissing her boyfriend. He was about to yell at them when Steve clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't ruin it Danny. Look at them. Aren't they so cute together?" Steve whispered. Danny smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah they are," he said in an equally soft voice. And they were. His daughter and her boyfriend. Steve smiled and led his partner away from the couple.

That night Grace Williams lay in her bed dreaming about that kiss. Her ohana was amazing. And she was so glad she had them all. This was where she belonged. The pineapple infested hellhole, as her dad would say. It may be that but it was exactly where she belonged. With the people she loved. With her ohana.

**A/N: finished! How did you like it? Lemme know! Thanks to all that reviewed favorites and followed! It was much appreciated! See you in my next fic!**


End file.
